A. Field of the Invention
B. Related Art
When viewing graphics, for example CADAM type drawings, it is often necessary to zoom or magnify some portion of the image. In order to move another part of the drawing not currently visible, the user typically needs to either demagnify the image or pan and/or scroll the magnified drawing.
On many occasions, it is necessary or desirable to bring into view an area of the image surrounding an end or other point, not currently in view, of a component having another end or point which is in the view. While demagnification or panning/scrolling can typically be used to view the end of a given line, these methods are time consuming and often frustrating.